


A wish come true .. but not exactly as requested

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: English, F4A - Freeform, Futa, Other, body growth, body transformation, boobs growth, clit to cock, cock growth, script offer, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Kudos: 3





	A wish come true .. but not exactly as requested

[Script Offer][F4A] A wish come true .. but not exactly as requested [Cock growth][Body growth][body transformation][clit to cock][boobs growth][Futa][Teen][english]

Script by : FutaScript

This is my second script.  
I'm sorry for my bad writting. I'm not a native english speak. I always start writting in french and after i translate it in english.

Please feel free to modify some sentences and add some fx sound, specially when growth appears

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Context

Cindy, a 21 year old girl complains of not having generous attributes. Her girlfriends often have a beautiful chest and big ass.  
All a girl have wished for ...  
Before going to bed, she perceives a shooting star and makes a wish, closing her eyes.

Although she doesn't believe too much in this kind of thing, she still want to believe.  
She wishes that her body transforms and develops for beautiful shapes and interesting attributes ....

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

[Turns the pages of a fashion magazine on her bed. She is lying on the bed on her stomach]

They make me crazy these girls, they have it all. I am 21 years with a ridiculous breasts without volume.  
I even have to buy clothes for kids because of my flat body.  
It's empty!!! It is flat!!! RHHAAAAAA [begins to cry]  
Why I have no chance? Why does it happen always for others?  
What have I done to God to deserve this?

[Gets up and goes to her mirror]  
Look at that !! I almost have to put padding or we will confuse me with a guy ...  
Pfff you mean like a guy?? ... I don't even have a package between my legs [irony]

[Turns profile]  
It looks like an ironing board. Perhaps I have to do fitness hard to gain a little bit of ass.  
But my breasts will not grow even doing sports [sad]  
Ahhhhh I'm jealous of my girlfriends.

[Walks to the window of her room and look at the stars in the sky]  
If only I could find a way to make them grow. Perhaps with the cream I saw on TV? no no .. it's really stupid to think that a cream will help me to get big boobs [laughing]

[Suddenly a shooting star across the sky]  
Ohhhh ... a shooting star ... quick quick one wish !!!

[Closes her eyes and think very hard with great conviction]  
I would like to have beautiful body with beautiful proportion. I would like my body to turns to procure pleasure and to please the boys !!!  
I want to be blessed by nature !!!!!!

[She opens her eyes]

Ahahaha I can be silly sometimes when I'm desperate.

[Begins to yawn] Anyway... i'm tired.. I must go to sleep. I still have this exam to pass tomorrow in the afternoon ...

[ goes to bed ]

[Daybreak] [clock alarm sounds]

[Yawns heavily] I made crazy dreams !!! I had a big pair of breasts... it was beautiful !!  
Unfortunately... I still have those breasts that [looks through her pajamas] have grown .... ??????  
wow wow wow ... no I must be dreaming ...

[Touches her breasts] oh no they feel real ... i'm not dreaming....they have actually grown!!! Slightly but enough to see the difference.  
That's crazy!! It is possible that my wish come true ???? [Laughing] it would be the first time that it works hahaha

[Goes in the bathroom for a shower]  
Hmmmm ... I really like taking a shower in the morning ... it really make me feel good ..  
I must be hallucinating...

[Touches her breasts to confirm that it's bigger]  
No, but I have a feeling that I increase one cup size .. I don't know ...  
Hmmmm ... on the other hand, they are sensitive ... [groan] hummm ... ohh it's good .. with warm water that course my body ... hmmm  
Wow..wow ... I have to stop .. this is not the time to get excited...

[ends shower and returns to her room to dry]  
What i'm going to wear today? white pants or black pants?  
ah yes it's true. I bought the wrong size for the white one... Pfff, and then showing my very flat body with white pants .. no thank you  
So we go for the black one..

[She tries somehow to slip on his black trousers]  
But humpf .... .... What is this madness? ..... I can't slip on?  
Fuck !!! I sliped it yesterday and now you're gonna pissing me off !!! huh ??  
Where it gets stuck?.. my god... [Looks in the mirror]

uh?? ... it's me or I got an ass now? My ass swelled ??  
Hey !!! [Hahaha] I can't slip on my pants because of my ass ???  
I never thaugh about being happy not to wear pants because I got shapes!!!  
If it is .... [wonders if it's not her wish that came true] No no no no ... no way ... it's not possible ...

[Touches her ass]  
Hmmm ... So.. you love when we touch you huh? [Laughter shy]  
Ohhh .. it's so sensitive too ... hummmm ....  
I don't know why I'm getting heat up ... hummm

Wooow !!! it's hot here ... I am filled with sweat ...  
Oh .... Hmm .... I want to touche my body.. to feel my body ... it itches me ... my body needs me .. I became a slave of my body ....  
My ass ... my tits ... hummm they have grown and it excites me ...  
I... Woooooowwww ... ... I am sooo wet ... hmmm.. oh... ho [groan]

[Starts rubbing her pussy]  
Hmmm ... ohhh ... it turns me on... i'm getting really horny ... [groan increasingly strong]  
Hmmm ... woooww ... I am so excited that my clit has doubled in size .. humm ...

[rubbing more quickly]  
ohhhh ... yesssss ... yes ... yes ... faster ... Ohhhhhhh SHIT IT'S SOOOOOOO GOOD !!!!!!  
ohh ohh [surprised] my clit ... SHIT!! it keeps growing.... I am so excited ... I'm going crazy .... ohhhhhhhh  
I feel it coming ... it's coming .. I AM CUMMINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG .......  
Ohhhhhh YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Ahhhhhhhhhh [huge orgasm] [while she enjoys, sperm escapes from her clit] WHAT ??? [Breathless voice] sperm ?????

ahh .. ahh .. [panting] while getting an orgasm... did my clit jerks off? even if a woman is super excited, does she can ejaculates sperm ?? !!!

[Silence for a few seconds]

[A second huge orgasm suddenly appears] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ???? [she doesn't understand what is happening with a second consecutive orgasm] OHHHH YESSSSSS ahhhhhhh

** From here she tries to express while enjoying her long orgasm**  
My clit is on fire !!! Ohhhhhhh !!! [#fx sound# Growth]  
SHIT!!! Oh my breasts !! they grow ... hummm Ohhhhhhh  
My breasts are filling my hands !!! Oh my God!!! ohhhhhh  
I never had an ORGASSSSSMMMMMM THAT BIIIIIGGGGGG .... Ohhh Oh ????  
My clit became a cock ... oh shit... shit I have a cock!!!! [ surprised ] and it keeps growing ......  
My cock is the size of my finger Hmmm ... oh boy !!!! this is soooo good!!!!  
** End of the long orgasm **

[Takes a deep breath] [she is exhausted]  
I must be dreaming ... it's not possible ... all of this.... is a dream ....

[Touches her breasts]  
[Laughter shy] actually ... hhum ... Now.. I have a breast... that completely fills my hand ... hmmm .... I see two beautiful bumps now...and if i wear a little top ??? hummm??? !!!  
Ohhhh i have to see my cleavage....

[Wears fast a low neckline]  
Hmmm look at me... i'm starting to become a hot girl ... with a...[laughter shy] cock ... [laughter shy]  
Oh shit how I'm going to do now? If I go to the exam this afternoon with that thing between my legs... I will not go unnoticed ... well okay... it's small so I can try hiding it to the side inside my pants [laughing]  
[her cock begins to shrink to become again as a clit] Ohhhh wow !! My cock shrinked !!! It becomes again as a clit !!!

But my breasts and my ass have not changed !!! hummmmmmm  
What does it mean ? I will definitely stay like this?  
Suddenly.. I miss my cock [laughter shy] It's okay, it gave me a lot of pleasure ....

Why am i getting horny again?? Why am i wanting to touch me again? ... Ohh my god... I'm still horny??? When it's gonna stop ??? ....  
[Feels her breasts] Hmm .. girl you are very beautiful [ talk like if it was a boy talking to her ] hummm ..... [giggle shy]  
Ohhhh ... it is super sensitive ... my nipples are very hard ... hummmm  
Shit!!! It's happening again ... I'm like a slut right now.. I'm so horny ... Ohhh .... yesssss  
I getting wet so bad... .... Ohhh .... Nooo ... I still want to touch me ... I want to caress me ... Nooo noooo ..

**** Following perhaps the next episode :)


End file.
